


Rain

by Jacksonofabitch



Series: Thunder Storm [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima misses his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Volleyball practice ended early and Tsukishima was the first to leave, having not messed around wasted time arguing over nothing. (How Kageyama and Hinata could argue over nothing was beyond his understanding.)

He walked home alone, listening to music. Yamaguchi would have extra practice on floating serves. Tsukishima looked up at the sky, wondering if it would rain, quietly hoping his friend would get drenched.

Tsukishima sighed, knowing he didn’t really mean it. He was lonely without Yamaguchi at his side. Not that he’d ever admit to anyone. 

Thunder rumbled overhead, reminding him of when they were younger and Yamaguchi would cling to him, pretending to be brave but squeezing his head so tight it hurt. His hands clenched around nothing in his pockets. 

It was stupid, thinking about this. Stupid and uncool. He needed to be cool. It was the reason Tadashi hung around him in the first place…

“For fuck’s sake,” Tsukishima muttered, yanking off his headphones. He pushed up his glasses, shaking his head. 

Another roll of thunder surprised him. Had it always been that loud? The music had muffled it some, he supposed. The sky looked even worse now, a roiling mess of dark clouds. 

Lightning lit up the area, followed by more thunder. And then it was pouring.

Except that Tsukishima wasn’t getting wet. 

He looked up to find a black umbrella protecting him. Tsukishima followed down the handle to the smiling freckled boy holding it.

“Hey, Tsukki. I thought you’d forget your umbrella.”

“I didn’t forget it.” He didn’t move to get it out, staring at his best friend. “When did you-?”

“Well, I figured that I wouldn’t be able to practice if it was going to rain, so I followed after you.” He started walking, casually tugging Tsukishima’s sleeve to get him to move. “You could’ve waited for me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

“No, really. I’m sorry. I’m a shitty a friend.” Tsukishima stopped walking, holding onto Yamaguchi’s wrist. 

“So?” The other smiled. “You’re still my best friend.”

Best friend. It was so close to something else. 

Tsukishima stopped thinking then. Stopped trying to be cool. Stopped holding back. 

He stepped forward, pushing Yamaguchi back against a wall, gripping both his wrists. The umbrella fell and they were starting to get wet, but he didn’t care. Tsukishima pressed his lips onto Tadashi’s, kissing him fervently.

Yamaguchi tried to pull away, but Tsukishima just pushed closer, eyes stinging and a lump in his throat. He had ruined their friendship, ruined everything, but it felt so good, and he might as well get as much out of it as he could. 

Tadashi bit down hard on his lip. The pain brought him back to his senses, realizing what he was doing to his best friend, the guy he loved. He stepped back, staring at Yamaguchi.

The shorter had other plans, fisting into Kei’s shirt and dragging him back. “You’re an idiot,” he said before sealing their lips together again.

Tsukishima knows he’s awful at kissing and he knows Tadashi has to stand on his toes to reach and they’re both soaked and freezing, but it’s so perfect and he thinks maybe it’s not so bad to be in love with his best friend.

They never found Yamaguchi’s umbrella, but they share Tsukishima’s, so it’s fine.


End file.
